


Dream smp parent scenarios

by nightmare_nori



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_nori/pseuds/nightmare_nori
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble/Dream SMP Ensemble
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

people in this book 

Dream 

George 

Sapnap 

Bbh 

Skeppy 

Wilbur/gostbur 

Quakity 

Niki 


	2. how old are you when they foud you

how old you are when they found you

dream; 4

george; 3

sapnap; 6

bbh; 3

skeppy; 2

wilbur/gostbur; 10

quckity; 5

niki; 9


	3. age they were when they found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> should i have put this with the last chapter? yes. did i? no =]

how old they are when they found you

dream: 20 (a year before he made dream smp)

george: 22 (a year before dream smp was made)

sapnap: 18 (a year before dream smp was made)

bbh: 23 (two years before he was asked to join the smp)

skeppy: 19 (two year be for he was asked to join the smp)

wilbur: 20 (a week before he had fundy as a son)

quakity: 19 (a week before he was asked to join the smp)

nikki: 18 (a year before she was asked to join the dream smp)

{this probably just made it even more confusing but i'll try to clear it up through out chapters}


	4. how they found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't mind me just writing when i should be doing school work =]

_**How they found you{orphan... yes? maybe?}** _

[ok so some things don’t make sense but this is before they all started dream smp, so this is on there “home” servers I'll have a chapter on it later] 

Dream: smp main server 

No ones pov 

dream was trying to find george in the woods and suddenly stopped after hearing a small sniffle, ‘what is that noise’ dream decided to go look for the sound, to see a slightly small sized box, with a note on it 

[the note] 

‘to whoever finds this box inside there is a baby... the server that they were born on is completely destroyed and I am being hunted and cannot care for them, if whoever finds them please raise them?’ 

Dream looked back at the box and picked it up “well I guess that I will be taking care of you” he said as he went to his house, he opened the box to see you and realized you had two small ears and a small black patch on your eye and small little stub like tail 

{can you guess what you are? =]} 

George: smp main server 

No ones pov 

George was mining for some ores and heard a little crying, and he went to look for the crying, he then found a bundle on the floor and a note next to it 

[note] 

‘hello to whoever finds them, I am not here anymore I had to keep them safe, but they need a home, I might not know who you are but plea’ 

He was vary confused “well im not going to leave a baby in the middle of a cave... but how am I supposed to take care of you” he said as he picked you up, you had immediately gone silent after he picked you up no more crying, he then saw you had green glossy eyes, and weirdly slick hair 

{yet again can you guess what you are?} 

Sapnap: smp home 

Your pov(you should be able to talk? Right?) 

I was trying to walk on the red block brick thing when a guy ran and picked me up saying random stuff something about ‘who would leave a baby in the neter’ I was upset so said my favorite word “no! Stap!” he then looked at me in confusion, “how old are you? Where are your parents?” I had to think for a second “i is sixs, and ma and pa told me to stay they went to get food” he then got a little mad and asked “when” I had to think again “i forgot... a long time?” he then started to leave the neter with me saying that he would take care of me 

Bbh: muffin duo server 

his pov 

i was looking for skeppy because he left the badlands like four hours ago, and I heard a really loud giggle, ‘why was there such a loud giggle? It's almost night time’ so I went to look for the sound, “oh a basket, oh a note” 

[note] 

‘Hi, I hope that you can keep my child safe, I don’t know you but I would hope your heart is kind and you would raise them? I am not able to care for them, they have a fox who stays with them, I just hope that my y/n is safe’ 

“oh.. That’s sad... I'll keep them safe! I promise to this random person” I then took the basket whit me home and a fox sat in the basket who luckly was asleep so I didn’t get bitten, once i was home I took the baby out quitly, it had vary small wings with black horns [more like nubs] and purple specials on there body. “awww your so cute" I whispered so I didn’t wake it 

Skeppy:muffin duo server 

His pov 

I was looking for a wolf to tame whan I saw a basket with a note on it 

[note] 

They are a devil and I can't keep them, I am an angle and so is there mom I just hope that whoever finds them can teach them to be a better child 

‘That not nice to call your child a devil’ I then brought the basket to my house and opened it to see a letteral devil” oh? It's still not ok to leave your kid in the wild” 

Wilbur: philza’s home server 

Your pov(a ten year old should be able to talk and walk if you weren’t... I am so sorry) 

I was walking on top of trees, why? because I was board and I heard a cat on the trees I then heard a loud voice telling someone to get out of a lakes because it was getting cold I went to the loud noise to see a tall guy yelling at a boy, I was about to leave when the tall guy taped my shoulder, I was surprised and fell on my butt , “ah I am sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, but where are your parents” he asked, “.... what are parents?” the two looked very confused and worried, “you don’t know what parents are?” the tall guy asked “no... why are the important?” silence before 

“hey toms can you go home and tell phil there might be someone new coming” the other boy who had been called toms started walking, but turned around said “wilby are you going to take them?” the one called wilby just said maybe and sat with me the rest of the time and asked me to follow him, he seemed nice so I did{ok don’t do this in real life –_-} 

Quackity: smp home 

No one pov 

Quackity was looking for some sand for glass in his chest, “i sware I had sand in here yesterday, up to 13 pieces, did someone steel it... but no one knows where I live... I mean bad dose, but he wouldn’t steel” he was confused util he heard a giggle”... ok who’s there” he looked around his house looking for the thief who stole his sand for glass, he finally found a note on his floor 

[note] 

‘to whoever finds this munchkin they are vary wild and I can not deal with that energey, they do not have a name and all I know is they are an endermite hybrid’ 

“... well great I have a endermite child running around my house... they stole my sand blocks didn’t they... oh my, ok I-” he was cut off by seeing a small glisten of gray under his bed, “found you” he said as he picked you up, silence “... how do I take care of a baby? ” 

Niki: sweet home server 

Your pov 

My ma and pa left me at the bookstore like 6 hours ago saying that theyed come back... that was 6 hours ago, and it was about 3pm when I left the bookstore. It took an hour to get to the sweet shop that I saw on the way to get books, I had a small bag with just enough money for a small pastry and a drink, ‘will they even let a kid buy something? I hope they do... im hungry” 

*ding ding* the doorbell was a nice sound, “sorry can you wait a second I will be right there”, “ok!” I heard footsteps as I sat on one of the small chair in the kids eating place, “oh uhm- oh hello! Were you the one who just came in here sweety?” the nice lady asked me I looked up at her “uhm... yes I did” she looked at me a little worried “uhm where are your parents?” she asked sweetly, “they left me at the bookstore 7 hours ago...” she looked a little upset, “how old are you? And what would you like to eat?”, you had to think about what you wanted to eat, “just a strawberry puff and a juice? And I am 9” she then got me the food I tried to give her the money but she wouldn’t take it, so I eat the food and drink. “uhm would you like to come home with me” I looked at her she had a sweet smile, “yes, but only if you want me to go with you” she nodod and held out her hand to me, and we went to her house (yet again don’t do this in real life –_-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also all kudos and comment's on how to write better for others to read are appreciated
> 
> plus i like comments when there nice


	5. if you skip this chapter then your missing thing(a/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i said i would explain what the "home" servers are and here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me yet again writing when i should be doing school(in person adition) =]

_ cannon things i know _ of

Also for anyone who  doesn't now this is all roleplay  and if you don’t know what is going on in the dream  smp then this will make no sense to you,  but this will have a few  headcannons for the  smp ,  and this dose  have spoilers  for the events of the  smp

So far in the  smp it is canon that  there are  families so  far we know that tommy,  wilbur , and techno a re considered brothers and  there dad is  philza ,  tubbo and tommy are  best friend and  basically adopted brother of tommy ,  and  fundy is  wilbur’s son,  it is also in the fandom  that  shlatt is tubbo ’ s dad but we don’t that for s ure, it is also canon that  nikki and  ranboo are sibling

Another cannon are relationships, its cannon  that  karl ,  sapnap and  quackity are engaged on the  smp , corect me if  im wrong, but  dreamnotfound is the ship in dream  smp along with  fundy’s wed d ing being crashed by  george , it’s  cannon the  pliza married a  samsung fridge , and it’s c annon that  wilbur married a salmon named  sally

the  smp events that will really mater

The  ma i n events th at will be in the story are  disk  saga , dream smp vs l’manburg , railway  sckermish , pet  war, pog 2020 vs swag2020 , battle of  thelake , the  manberg festival, the exile ark, and the bold vine ark

__

_**Before I go on this has spoiler for these events of the smp so ether leave and get caught up or use this as a summeryI don’t controlyou, but I don’t want people saying I spoiled the smpwithout saying thing about it...** _

_**(belive it or not I did get a comment like that on wattpad when I did put a warning but... can’t argue with stupid)** _

_For anyone who needs a recap (I feel like you don’t but...)_

Disk saga

Ok so it started with ponk who messed with sapnap’s house, then sapnap burned a few branches of ponk’s tree house, tommy then joined and helped sapnap, alyssa then joined ponk’s side starting a war between the two groups, dream then joined on to the server and stole tommy’s disk, dream then made a trade for a netherat chest plate for the disks, tommy tried to make lesser tradeds but ended up giving the chest plate, ending the disk saga

Dream smp vs l’manburg

Wilbur joined the server making a nation called l’manburg which tommy, tubbo, eret, fundy, and nikkijoined, but dream didn’t like that and started a war, l’manburg was doing good until eretbetrayd them and let dream, sapnap, george, punz kill wilbur, tommy, tubbo, fundy, tommy then duled dream and lost tommy then gave up his disks “cat” and “mellohi” for the freedom of l’manburg

Railway skirmish

Tommy hit dream with a train, and tommy got all of dream’s stuff  pluse an overpowered sword, dream and tommy traded for tommy’s disks back for his stuff, but  skeppy had 1 and wasn’t  adel to get both but he got one back

Pet war

Sapnap had killed  nikki and  fundys pet fox “ fungy ”, so they got tommy to  greef sapnaps house,  sapnap then blew up  fungy grave,fundy got really made and  duled him if  fundy won  sapnap had to leave  l‘manburg if  sapnap won  sapnap got his fish which  fundy stole and got to keep  fundy and  nikkis fish,  sapnap won but felt bad and gave them one of the fish

Pog 2020 vs swag 2020

Tommy and  wilbur st a pole for who would take over  l’manburg ,  quackity and  shlatt combind there votes, and won, shlatt then  exalid tommy and  wilbur out of  manburg ( shlatt changed it from  l’manburg to  manberg ), technoblade then  joind and helped pogtopia (where tommy and  wilbur were)

Battle of the lakes

Sapnap killed  tommys pet cow “henry” when trying to kidnap  it[ wow  sapnap’s bad at kidnaping a cow], so he got  skeppy ,  bbh and dream to “lava  cased”( it just burned down) an  efile tower where  sapnap and  karl had  there honey moon, tommy and dream framed  bbh and  skeppy to make it look like they did it, tommy then had to fight  bbh ,  skeppy ,  antfrost , and  punz , with dream and  technoblade , tommy won

manburg festival

People of  pogtopia were invited to the  manburg festival, where  tubbo gave a speach and was found out to betraying  manburg and helping  thpogtopia , they then called techno on to the stage and set of fireworks into his chests and then killed everyone else, techno then spawned withers and  wilbur was in a room with a button and with his dad( pliza ), he then hit the button  cassing all of  l’manburg / manburg to blow up he then  beged phil to kill him, phil gave in to his sons pleads  wilbur was then died fully no respawns as a human he was  know a ghost

Exsil ark

Ranboo joined and helped tommy  “rob”  george and accidentally set the house on fire, tommy then got  exsiled from new- l’manburg by the new  persident ( tubbo ) dream then tried to  munipulat tommy, tommy had it and ran to techno’s house a little while  latter , tommy then went back to new  l’manburg with  tubbo , dream and techno then blow up new - l’manburg / l’manbur g

Blood vines

… ok I don’t know much about the blood vines all I really know is that  these vines come from an egg, and that  bad foun d them and instead of  trapin g them he freed them  and  I do know that  people ether love the egg or hate it, tommy  isn't affcted by  it , we don’t know why yet

_and for the “home” servers_

When I say  there home server this is not really a thing but  there home servers are where they were “raised on” we don’t know anything  really about where their characters lived  before they were on the  smp , so I just made this up, but here are where and what the servers from the last chapter  are, so  far I have 8 people ( it  have anyone who you want me to add please tell me=])

Smp main server; this is where  goerge and dream found you,  smp main server is a server where any one can betray you even your best friends, trust  just  doesn't exist here

Smp home; this is where quackity and  sapnap found you, this server most people are  friendly but some people are  questionable , you  have to learn to trust people here

Muffin duo server

Do I even need to  explain there's only two people  who live on this server and that  skeppy and  bbh .  P eop le  h a ve visited but only friends, so they trust each  other

Philza’s home server; it seems  vary e asy to guess this is where  wilbur found you , the only people who find  themselves on this server are all  orphans or little  babies who were abandon, there family of  course they have so me trust ,

Sweet home  s erver; this is where  nikki found you , this server is  were you find the sweetest  people( that’s why  shes there =] ), no one ste a ls and every one is trustworthy here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... also i suck at spelling so if you see something that spelt wrong i'm sorry =[


End file.
